The present invention is a microwave oven provided with a food weight measuring function and an improved digital display. Recently, many modern microwave ovens have been introduced into the art which are provided with a food weight measuring function. Some models are also provided with a device capable of automatically computing the cooking time based on the automatic weight measurement. They also have digital displays to help the operator manually calculate the necessary cooking time.